Friends Always Stick Together Part 2
by Yuki-chanlovespudding
Summary: continuation of part 1; what would happen if Sakura wasn't on the team and another girl was? would the bonds stay the same? would new ones be formed? actual part where summary makes sense


hey everyone.  
naruto: what's wrong  
yc: i'm absolutely frustated  
naruto: why?  
yc: because of my computer  
naruto: why?  
yc: i tried saving my edits for this chap and when i did go to save it my computer says i need to be logged on. and the only way i could have edited this chap it to log on. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!  
naruto: ok well while yuki-chan is venting her frustation enjoy the chap

**Chapter 1**

Much time has passed. Sasuke, Lina, and Naruto were still the famous trio. Sasuke, however, was not his seven-year-old self anymore. He began to grow more distant as the years passed. It would especially increase when Lina was over at Naruto's. Everyday, Lina would always alternate going to each of the two boys' houses. This way, they wouldn't be lonely for long periods of time. And every night she would make more than necessary so that they would have something to eat when she wasn't there the next night.

Lina did notice this however. She had become upset, but at the same time, new this was bound to happen some time. So many times she tried to get back the Sasuke she remembered, but has now come to accept it.

Right now, Lina was heading to the academy. The past few years Sasuke has taken to leaving first while Lina cleaned up. So now she was walking alone, thinking. She'd been a little down after she found out Naruto hadn't graduated with them. Sure Sasuke's probably thrilled in a way, but she was hoping that they'd end up in a team together so that they could stay as a trio. Sighing deeply she tried to cheer herself up a bit.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw blond hair. Lina turned her head to find Yamanaka Ino. Of all people with blond hair, it had to be Miss Ino-pig. Usually Lina wouldn't have a problem with people like Ino, but she was such a stupid blond that's skinnier than a toothpick (and probably anorexic), way to flirtatious and such a slut. Not only that, but Ino was the one who started being mean to Lina because she was friends with Sasuke. And Lina always treats people the way they treat her, to an extent.

But today she wasn't in the mood and just ignored her and eventually Ino left. A few minutes later she got to the Academy still not feeling any better. She opened the door to her classroom and walked in. Looking around the room Lina noticed a lot of the kids she knew had graduated as well.

However, she couldn't help but notice spiky blond hair waving at her. "Naruto!" she yelled and ran to hug her friend. "I can't believe this. I thought you didn't graduate." Lina said after she let go. "I didn't but Iruka-sensai decided otherwise once I showed him my kage bunshin." he replied. "I'm just happy you graduated. Now the three of us can all be ninjas together. Oh, speaking of which, good morning Sasuke." she said turning to said boy. Sasuke just responded with a "Hn".

Lina just smiled and went to take her seat next to him when a hand grabbed her arm, making her stop. She looked to see who had grabbed her and wouldn't you know, it was Miss Ino-pig, again. "What do you want?" Lina asked in a very annoyed tone. "If anyone should sit next to Sasuke, it should be me. I came in here before you anyway." she replied.

It was then more girls came, claiming they should sit next to Sasuke instead and one girl even ended up pushing Naruto to the ground so she could get to Sasuke. 'Annoying fan girls,' thought Sasuke.

Naruto had become used to Sasuke's fan girls but this was the last straw. So he got up, hopped on the desk and crouched down in front of Sasuke, glaring at him. The girls had noticed this and were now yelling at Naruto to get down. 'What's so great about him anyway?' Naruto thought. While Naruto and Sasuke were in a glaring match, Lina couldn't help but think 'Something really bad is going to happen.'

And sure enough, a guy that was sitting in front of Sasuke stood up and accidentally bumped into Naruto. Everyone was silent at the scene before them. Sasuke and Naruto were kissing.

Both boys' eyes were wide with shock and disgust. It was then Lina started to go into hysterics, holding her stomach as she burst out laughing.

The two boys broke apart choking and gagging.

"I sense danger." Naruto said.

He turned his head to see all of Sasuke's fan girls glaring at him and cracking their knuckles. "You are so dead Naruto," a few of them said.

And apparently Lina had gotten over her hysterics because now she was standing on the desk glaring daggers and many other pointy objects at the group of girls. "Come any closer and you are the ones who are gonna die," she growled threateningly. Lina looked scarier than anything on any world and had such a killer aura that it could be felt throughout the school. She also looked extremely intimidating that all of the girls went straight back to their seats without hesitation or uttering a single peep.

Once that was over Lina got off the desk and turned to Naruto and Sasuke asking "Are you two ok?" "Yeah, thanks so much for that Lina-chan. You really saved me back there." Naruto responded, sounding relieved. She smiled back and said "No problem. I won't let anyone hurt my friends except for me." Naruto and Sasuke just sweat dropped.

After a while Iruka-sensai walked in telling everybody which teams they were on. "Team 7," he started, "Uzumaki Naruto, Ulina Lina, and Uchiha Sasuke." "Yay!" Lina said jumping into the air. "Uh, I have to be on the same team as him," said a dismayed Naruto, his head drooping. "Aw, don't worry Naru-chan. I'm here too. We'll have lots of fun together on the same team," Lina said trying to comfort her friend. 'Hopes do come true,' she thought.

yc: numa numa iei numa numa numa iei  
naruto: yuki everyone's finished reading now  
yc: (stops music) eheheh sorry about that, it helps me to get back in a good mood any way my next update date is in my profile so check there. and about the yugioh fanfic i've been working on, i won't be posting it until i'm done with this series. that way i don't have too many things to worry about.  
naruto: it's really good though. i can't wait till she posts it  
yc: ... and exactly how do you know if it's good or not?  
naruto: that's easy. i read your notebook  
yc: ...  
naruto: yuki?  
yc: naruto. i suggest you start running if you want to be hokage or if you don't want to die young  
naruto: (runs away)  
yc: and yes ppl i am very protective of my notebook. i only allow my absolute best friends read it.  
naruto: so i'm not one of your friends?  
yc: RUN! NOW!  
naruto: while i try to stay alive, we hope you enjoyed the chap and please leave plenty of comments and reviews. ja ne.


End file.
